


Her Dirty Paws

by allisonmartined



Series: My Head Is An Animal [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, and oh yeah scott is mentioned a few times, background lydia/allison, really background stiles/derek, stiles/lydia friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I swear to god, Stilinski, if we are ax-murdered because of this i will make you wish you were never born."</i><br/>In which, Lydia is Stiles' BFF therefore she gets the bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Dirty Paws

 

"I swear to god, Stilinski, if we are ax-murdered because of this i will make you wish you were never born."

 

He rolls his eyes. "A) Wouldn't that be kind of, I don't know, _pointless_. And B) The statistical probability that we will be murdered by an _ax_ of all things is low on the list of things we possibly could be murdered by. Like falling into a hole and breaking our necks is higher on the list."

 

She groans and shoots a piercing glare at him.  "It just seems so sacrilegious when you use statistics. Don't do it. It's wrong. They're _mine_ , thank you very much. Also, Lydia Martin _does not_ die from falling into a fucking hole. No thank you, not happening."  The twigs beneath her feet crunch as she trails behind him. "Remind me why I agreed to this again."

 

"Um, because you _love me_ , obviously." She makes a sound in protest and he smiles sweetly at her.  "And. Because I promised not to tell Jackson anymore  _embarrassing_  stories."

 

"You promised no stories at all, Stiles. No stories. No stories about anything, _ever_."

 

"Your boyfriend is a jackass, by the way."

 

"You just felt like getting that out there, _again_ , did you?"

 

He shrugs.  "The universe needs to know."

 

He can feel a prickling sensation against the back of his neck that he knows is the product of a pretty intense glare.

 

"Why couldn't you do this little scavenger hunt with McCall?"

 

He scoffs, "Because _you_ are my BFF.  And, also, you're the only person I know who can spout off forensic science in her sleep."

 

"You're such a loser, Stilinksi, no wonder you only have two friends." But the words are fond and free of venom, like she means the exact opposite, and he smiles.

 

 

______________________________________________

 

 

 

His phone rings and he holds it away from his ear, prepared for the shrill yell that erupts from it.

 

"I cannot _believe_ you left me behind a fucking _tree_ , Stilinksi, what the fucking hell! I got attacked, Stiles, _attacked_!"

 

He slams the phone against his ear in a panic, "What?! Are you okay? Have you been ax murdered? Are you in the hospital? Are you okay? What happened? Did you get a look at him? Her? It? Are you okay? Was it Jackson? Was it the killer? Are you okay? Was it --"

 

A half hysterical laugh breaks his rain of questions, "Calm down, Stiles, I'm fine.  I think something bit me, though. A dog or something."

 

He pauses, "A dog or something. A dog or _something_. _Or something_. Lydia. Ly _dia_. Since when do you not know if a dog is a dog, and like, since when do you call things _something_."

 

She huffs at him, "I don't know, I mean if I was _crazy_ I would say it was a wolf, but we both know wolves do not inhabit California."

 

"Maybe it was a werewolf," he says grinning into the phone.

 

She barks a laugh, "I told you, you need to stop watching Twilight, I don't care how funny you think it is, it is _melting your brain_."

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Wolfwoman. See you in Chem tomorrow."

 

"You're awful and I  hate you," she says curtly but he can almost hear the hint of a smile in her voice.

 

 

______________________________________________

 

 

"Oh, I love your jacket, Allison, can we be friends, Allison, will you make out with me, Allison," Stiles mocks and Lydia pins him down with possibly the worst stare he has ever seen from anyone, ever.

 

"I have a _boyfriend_ , Stiles. Plus, I think she likes McCall."

 

"Uh, huh. And Scott thinks she's  _awesome_ , but you're Lydia Martin, you could have anyone.  And those dimples.  You could have those dimples."

 

She laughs almost sheepishly and Stiles grins, nudging his shoulder against her's.

 

 

______________________________________________

 

 

"Holy shit, you're actually a werewolf! Fuck yes!" He pumps his fist in the air.

 

She tosses her hair and glares at him lightly.

 

"What am I going to do?" The words sound almost broken and he wraps his arm around her shoulders, "We," he corrects, "We're in this together."

 

 

______________________________________________

 

 

 

"With our combined brain power we can do anything," he nods and she barks a laugh at him and shakes her head, her strawberry curls bouncing over her shoulders.

 

They're surrounded by basically every werewolf book that had ever been written ever, and Stiles doesn't even want to know how Lydia managed to wrangle all of it.  He wonders if werewolves have some sort of psychic persuasive powers, but no, that's just Lydia being Lydia, he figures.

 

She looks up at him and bites her lip, "I kissed Allison."

 

His head darts up and he's pretty sure his eyes are bulging out of their sockets, and much to Lydia's annoyance, he claps, he actually _claps._

 

"And?"

 

She just looks at him, a smile underneath her eyes.

  
  


______________________________________________

 

 

"You're totally in love with him, I knew it!" She says, but the tone of her voice is almost sinister, threatening.

 

"Lydia, _no_ , no, no.  Don't do anything.  He physically harms me, I do not think that is a good foundation for a lasting relationship, or whatever."

 

She scoffs, "A) He does not _physically harm you_. He's aggressive. That's a good thing." She looks at him suggestively and he groans, "B) I never said I was going to _do_ anything."

 

But he knows better.

  
  


______________________________________________

 

 

Subjectively, he knew Lydia Martin becoming a _fucking werewolf_ of all things would change his life.  It's Lydia, Lydia always was a catalyst that changed everybody, especially him, particularly him.

 

He did not know, however, that Lydia Martin would lead him to _this_.

 

This being Derek Hale, _fuck_ , pressed up against him, lips attached to his throat.

 

_Fuck._

  
  


______________________________________________

 

 

"You're welcome," she says with a flip of her hair, her palm pressed neatly against Allison's hip.  Allison's head leans against Lydia's shoulder and Stiles shakes his head.

 

"You know we have bigger problems than Derek Hale and his _whatever_ ," Lydia smirks at that and Allison chuckles into the fabric of Lydia's dress.

 

"Yes, yes, I know, wolf drama," Lydia sighs, "I'm taking care of it, it's all worked out."

 

"Of course it is," Stiles mutters, and Allison winks at him and he can't bring himself to say any different.  

 

Because she was right, of course, Lydia Martin was a force of nature, in more ways than one, and she always _took care_ of everything.

 

Sometimes he loved his best friend more than words could express.

 

"You're staring, loser," she says dryly.

 

"Fuck you."

 

Okay, maybe there were words.

 

She quirks the side of her mouth, an almost smile and he laughs.

 


End file.
